Rebecca
by Kita chan
Summary: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn’t recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue
1. Prologue

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: I know that the summery was very bland, and secretive, but it is not what you think, trust me on this one. You will find out later what is all about. And I need something to get me off my block.  
  
Prologue  
  
Tortuga's hot sun beat down on the land below, as a cart road pass, a young girl with long black hair hanging out of the side of it. She looked out, and stood up ever now and then to look down the road, until a small boy ran up the path. He jumped over a few over a few fences, calling out the name 'Rebecca' and her face began to tear up, and she returned his calls with 'Jack'. He speeded after the cart, as fast as his legs would carry him, Kicking up dusk as he ran.  
  
"Rebecca come back!" He shouted, tripping over a rock in the road, and falling face first into the dust. He stumbled to get to his feet, coughing to get, "Rebecca," Out of his month again, the bitter tasting dust still tickling his tongue. He brushed it out of his eyes, only to see that the cart had disappeared over the hills that lined the countryside. "REBECCA!" He shouted, trying to bring himself to run again, but his energy had been spent.  
  
And that was all that Captain Jack Sparrow could think about for the years that followed. How he let his dear Rebecca slip away to a slave ship doomed to some far off distance land, with out him by her side.  
  
And on a lighter note, had been haunting him his dreams lately. That was beginning to piss him off. This was one of those nights.  
  
Jack had passed out from one of his partying with the crew, which had become a daily habit. He felt the dream leave him, and he woke like he always did. He rubbed his forehead, groaned, and turned to the bucket by his bed. It was full to the rim with salt water, and it was soon slipping out on to the floor, for his head had entered it.  
  
"Land HO!" Jack jerked his head out of the bucket, only managing to flip it up in the air, along with his head, which it landed right on his head. Yes, Jack usually had that down to an art, but the call had, in short, scared the shit at him. For it were only 3 in the morning, and most of the crew knew not to yell at that time of night unless it was important. Jack grabbed the nearest shirt, and when off to the deck. 


	2. Chapter 1 Rebecca’s new life

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: Thanks for the review, I will remember that.. And what do you think Rebecca is to Jack; I want to know who will be doing a dance when they find out. And there is mild humor.sorry. The only real reason I gave it humor was for later chapters.. just so you know.  
  
Chapter 1-Rebecca's new life  
  
Rebecca's life was nothing like Jack's was, and still is. She was, at first, doomed to fields on a plantation in the northern Caribbean, and her hands would go raw from picking sugar cane. So she had to make a choice, that all slaves have to make, stay, or run. So she ran, and ended up in Tortuga, after seeking on board a pirate ship. She didn't be come a prostitute, like most of the women who ended up there, but a barmaid at the inn that was there. She dreamed of getting out of there, like most of the women who end up there, even the prostitutes.  
  
So life wasn't the grandest thing in the world, but when she managed to life it just fine. She didn't remember most of what happen to her before she became a slave, for a head injury that plagued her in her youth. Most of the girl slaves were sick of the stories she told of her father being a pirate, and her mother was just an innocent farmer daughter. So they threw things at her, and one day, she was knocked out. The stories that she told were no longer in her mind, so they soon left her alone. Soon afterwards, she was only called Becca.  
  
So life when as it normally did for Rebecca, Cheryl came in her room, and shook her awake to trade out shifts. "Becca.." She whispered in her ear, and flipped her right out of bed. "Get up."  
  
Becca looked up at her, "Any new ships?" She asked, getting up off the floor for Cheryl to take her place in the bed. Becca crossed the room to pull her dress over her head, "Any one we know?"  
  
"Just the Black pearl, and Captain-" Cheryl yawned, then tried to make her voice sound like Jack's, "Jack Sparrow! The greatest pirate who sailed the Caribbean!" She only made it sound like an old woman than like Jack's. "But who cares.. He in to louse women, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh.louse women.." Becca repeated, trying to think on what they were, "What is that again?" Cheryl sighed, "Street walkers, Becca, street walkers. Now get to your shift."  
  
Becca nodded, and slipped pass most of the people who litter the stairway, making her way up to the bar, tying her hair back as she walked. She slipped under the bar, and beeline for her apron. She tied that around her waist, and looked around for another barmaid, named Shelly. She looked around, scanning the tavern for her. She didn't spot her, and sighed. She still hasn't come back yet, and Becca would be left to man the bar. Erm, Woman it.  
  
She grabbed a tray from under the counter, and began to make her ways through the maze of tables. She passed by a table with only one pirate sitting at it, who reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped to look at him, and it was none other than the man that Cheryl had describe to her a few times before. She was looking into the eyes of none other than Jack Sparrow, excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow himself. "Get me a pint, if you don't mind, I am meting an old friend here." He said, and relished her. She stood there for a few seconds, her month a gape, staring. "..Don't stand there like a fish, get me my pint woman!" He half-shouted.  
  
Becca didn't have to be told twice. 


	3. Chapter 2 Late Nights

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: Zia, aka my beta bitch, said that I should give off the second impressions. So this is I trying, even though I have most of the story in my head.I think. And there will be no typing with an accent, I am sorry, but I suck at those.. so you will Pretend for me.  
  
Chapter 2-Late Nights  
  
Becca cleared away some of the dished at litter a table in the corner of the room. It had become really smoky from all the smokers that had come and gone. There was only one other person in the room, and that was Captain Jack. He was still working on some pints, and Becca really didn't have the heart to throw him out of the tavern, even though they were booked so to speak, also, it being early in the morning. And it was also raining, for she listened to all the raindrops patter on the tin roof.  
  
She had begun to ignore the set of eyes that followed her back and fort. She called out to them, "Captain Sparrow, do you need me to get you another pint?" She asked, hopping he would say no.  
  
"Yes, Luv," He said, and as if reading her mind, "Unless you wish for me to leave." He looked at her from the side of his face, and she sighed.  
  
"Never that sir," She said, dumping the dishes in the nearby skin. They crackled and broke at which caused the pieces to tumble out, and on to the floor. She sighed again, and began to pick up the dishes, and dropping them into the dusk bin next to the mess. She skillful tried to keep herself from cutting herself, and failed for the sleep was she lacking. Blood dripped from the small cut across her palm. She studied it long and hard, and was shocked to find someone grabbing a hold of her hand, and making her held it out flat. She looked up at the person, only to see Jack there. He ripped off part of her apron, and began to tie up her hand. "Forget the pint Becca, I will be leaving. I have a ship to get back to and a Crew to baby sit." And with that, he left her side.  
  
Becca nodded, and threw the rest of the other pieces in the bin. She heard the door slam shut, and she looked up. There was nothing, save a hat sitting on the counter in front of her. She looked at if for a few seconds, then realized whom it belonged to. She grabbed it off the counter, and ran out the door after Jack.  
  
"One..two..three.." Jack counted to himself under his breath. He heard the sounds of bare feet running across the street stones.  
  
Becca ran across the stones, suddenly slipping, and landed with a splat on the road. She laid there for a moment, the wind knocked out of her small body. As she gasped for air, as two hands pulled her to her feet. "You couldn't have missed me for that long, luv." Jack's voice said to her. She nodded for a second, trying now to place where she had heard that voice before all this. She held out his hat, and stared at his eyes. This was the first time she got a good look at him.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and took it from her. "I see, well, see you later luv." He turned to leave, only she still had a hold of the hat. Needless to say there was a nice ripping sound. There was a pause, and jack turned around, "Love, I need that."  
  
Becca looked at him, "You!" She said, looking at him, then turned to run. She only remembers him as someone who had taken her into slavery, and there was no way in hell she was just going to stand there. Jack did the first thing that can to mind, by grabbing her. That was a mistake, for she began to scream. Jack pulled her in close, and throwing his hand over her month.  
  
"Now listen, I have no clue who you think I am, but I don't think you have the right idea. Now I am going to take my hand off your month, don't scream." Jack removed his hand, and she screamed. It flew back on, "I am sorry, let me make it clearer..do not scream. Or I may be force to do something nasty." He moved his hand, and she screamed again.  
  
This was getting nowhere, and Jack is not the friendly drunk to get angry. He grabbed his pistol and held it in front of her. "Now just clam down." She began to kick at his shins by this point, but her eyes did widen at the pistol. She only began to struggle more, and Jack was left with one choice. He used the butt of the pistol to knock her out. She fell limp in his arms. "Well," He sighed, "If that is the only way to get you on the pearl."  
  
Needless to say, Becca had a huge headache when she woke up. She looked around, and almost panicked, this was not her room. She looked up to see the sun shinning and nothing but a blue ocean out the window. She slowly slipped out of bed, and rubbed her head, and looked down at her feet. That was when she realized she was only wearing her underwear. "EEP!" She grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself. "Were am I?"  
  
"Welcome to the Black pearl!" A voice said, making her jump. There Jack stood in the doorway, smirking. "What, got a hang over?"  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"I unno, maybe the crew took them."  
  
Becca sighed; it was going to be a long day. 


	4. Chapter 3 Just let me go

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: Okay, the Short chapters are getting to me to.so this one is going to be long. I will kick myself if it's not.  
  
Chapter 3- Just let me go  
  
Becca looked at the food that had been set in front of her, disgusted. She poked at it with her fork, and sighed. Ignoring the snoring next to her, she pushed aside the chair she was sitting in, and looked at the door. She paused, thinking, what was keeping her in the Captain's quarters as is? Jack was passed out drunk when you got right down to it, all she was wearing was still her underwear, and Jack's clothes where right there. The Key was in his pants' pocket, anyways. She crossed the floor quietly, hoping not to wake Jack, but the floorboards ached under her feet. She looked over at Jack who had rolled over on his side, back facing her. "No luv, I don't want that mango.. I want the ones you got." He muttered in his sleep. Becca raised an eyebrow, then started slipping his clothes over her, as quietly and silently as she could.  
  
Becca was surprised to find that she was around the same size as him, and thought for a second, what if she ran into one of the crew members, what then? She be returned for sure, and that was the last thing she wanted. First of all, she was sure that this Jack fellow wanted to return her to the plantation that she ran off from, and that was the last place in hell she was going. Also, she wasn't sure once that she got out of the quarters, where she could go next. She had woken up there, so there had to have been some lifeboats somewhere, or something of that natural on the ship. Then another fact came to her, she didn't know how big this ship was. For the last one she was on was huge, and the cook had taken a liking to her. So she was save from being capture by other members of the crew, and taken to see the captain. Becca tied the sash around her waist, and reached into her pocket. She paused, and then checked in the other one. Nothing, save some lint and some random pieces of what looked like candy wrappers.  
  
She looked over at Jack, who was wearing his, other pair of pants. A soft flush of angry ran over her face when she realized where it was. 'Of course!' She snapped at herself, 'Why would he be dumb enough to leave it to where I can get it!' She leaned over Jack, his face buried in his pillow, which streaked of old fish. She paused, and held her breath, reaching into his pocket. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her done on top of him. She gasped in surprised, as he began to speak. "Oh Luv, you know how to push all the right buttons." He pulled her head down into the pillow, just as she had to take in a breath. She gagged at the smell, and began to look for the key that was in one of his pockets. She prayed that it was in the pocket that she reached into first, which for her, it was. Now to wiggle out of Jack's arms, and get to the door.  
  
Easier said then done, as Becca soon found out. She twisted; freeing her arms at the elbow, but in doing so, had caused him to clamp down on to her harder. "Oh Becca, but the pan done." He muttered, but Becca ignored him, as she had before, to concentrate on the task at hand. She looked around for a second, and then spins herself around to where her hair was pushed up on his bare chest. She slowly peeled back his fingers, and slipped out of his gasp.  
  
She dusked herself off, and turned to the door, where the leather hat was hanging. She thought for a second, and threw it on he head with a hell attitude. 'I have taking everything else from him.' She thought, and stuck the key in the lock.  
  
While this was going on, Jack felt himself drift off into another dream, from a long time ago. "Now, Rebecca," A younger Jack said to a much shorter girl in a blue dress, "You just wait, I will be the greatest pirate the Caribbean has ever seen!" He said, swing on a piece of wood, tied to a tree.  
  
Rebecca looked up at him, leaning on the fence, "Like that will ever happen." She said, half of her face in her elbow bend. "You can barely get on our raft with out getting sea sick. How can you last out in the ocean? Even when that boy down the lane and his father took you with them, you could barely walk."  
  
".Just a minor thing to get over!" Jack said, and fell off the swing onto the grass below.  
  
"You're hopeless, Jack Sparrow!" Rebecca snapped, and started toward a house on the hill. She stopped and looked at him, "You coming? I'm heading back into town, and it will be dark soon."  
  
"No, you go on without me." Jack said, looking up at the clouds. Rebecca didn't move, then sighed, going up, pass the house, and disappearing from his view.  
  
That was when a scream can.  
  
Jack snapped back into reality, and looked around. He looked around, dazed a little, and confused from his dream. He looked around, knowing that Becca was still supposed to be in there with him. Something was wrong here, for the door was wide open, and his clothes were missing. His coat was still there, which he threw one, and walked out on to the deck. The cold air blasted him in the face, and he pulled his pistol out of the holster, and began to load it. (Yes, He sleeps with his pistol on his belt. But not load, he probably shot himself. And I think if that happened, he would lose what make him Jack.) He clicked it shut, and looked around. No one was on deck, save who was in the crow's nest, and Becca, who had now found a lifeboat.  
  
She slowly pulled the chains down, the boat lowering into the water. She smiled to herself, she had out smarted him. That what she thought until there was shot fired over her head, causing her to jump, "Now, Luv, don't think I just let you walk away from me again, you are sadly mistaken." Jack said, a grim look on his face, "Now get out of life boat, if you want to keep your life."  
  
Becca looked up at him, angry in her eyes. She pulled the chain close into herself, "So? I would rather die than to become a slave again, or a prisoner for that matter!" She feed some of the chain through the pulley. "Now I don't know who you think you are, but I am not going to stay here any longer!"  
  
Jack placed one foot on the pulley, and took aim, "That is a shame luv, a really shame. I hope you know you are going to be here for a long time." He fired.  
  
A/n:...I hope you all love cliffhangers as much as I love writing them.. 


	5. Chapter 4 Painful times

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: I could kick myself right now. Stupid here hasn't gotten to the reason that Jack kidnapped her in the first place. I was gonna put it in the last chapter, but I forgot, so now I will find a way to work it in this one...*ish very mad at herself*  
  
Chapter 4- Painful times  
  
Jack grabbed a hold of the chain that was now hanging limply, and tied it around the pulley system. He looked down at Becca, who had now curled up in a ball on the corner of the lifeboat. "You all right?" He asked, looking down at her, getting no replied. She shook a little, and Jack slipped down next to her, and shook her. "You still a live?" He asked, not sure what he should do.  
  
Becca chocked back a sob; the last thing she wanted was to be by him. He had tried to shot her, and that had scared her horribly. But then again, who wouldn't be scared She hated him for it, as he tried to look at her, in a contorting way, she growled lowly at him. He backed away a little, surprised, "Now luv, you have to let me see this, I will not have you bleedin' on me pearl now can I?"  
  
"I am not going on that damn ship again." Becca growled, and looked at him from the side of his own hat. "First, you let that damn crew of yours take my clothes, and an other thing that I owed. You are a horrible man," She finshed, and twitched when Jack took the hand that he had shot at. He undid his bandana off his head, and wrapped around her hand.  
  
"You ain't the first to say that luv, and you won't be the last." Jack said, "But the first to make it hurt." He whispered to himself. He looked at her, and sighed, "You'll live."  
  
Becca got a blank stare, then it turned to a pissed off one. "I'll LIVE? OF COURSE I WILL LIVE YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!" She shouted, and Jack cringed, "I only get kidnapped by the worst pirate that I have ever meet and to make matters worst not a damn soul in THE WHOLE CARIBBEAN CARES THAT I AM OUT HERE!" Tears litter her cheeks and looked out onto the ocean.  
  
"Well, I care." Jack said, turn her chin to look at him.  
  
"That is very comforting," Becca lied. "If you haven't kidnapped me in the first place, and for what the reason was, I am still not sure. What were you thinking, trying to shot me?" She growled at him.  
  
"I resent that, I didn't shot you." Jack said, and she glared at him. "I shot at you." He corrected.  
  
"Oh really, then what is this?" She held up her hand, which had been grazed by the bullet, which was now stuck in the wood nearby. "I believe, you shot at me, to kill I might add. And you hit me."  
  
"Ha, only a flesh wound." Jack said, and took his hat back off her head. He replaced it on his head and yawned, "And if I had tried to kill you, I would have Luv. Now let's get back up to the ship."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Why wouldn't you let me leave?"  
  
"And ruin the Pearl reputation? No thank you. You are stuck with me, so get used to it." Jack said, grabbing her by the back of his shirt, (For those just tuning in, she is still wearing his clothes.) and pulled her to her feet. "And if you want to know where your clothes are, I hind them."  
  
There was a pause. "You hind my clothes? Why the hell would you do a thing like that?" She whispered to him, as he dragged her back to his quarters.  
  
"Well, will you leave with out them?" He wasn't answered, "What I thought."  
  
A week later  
  
Becca looked at her spoon, spinning in on the small, desk like table. She looked hard in it, thinking about getting off the ship. She had been locked in the same room for to long, and Jack haven't come up with any ideas on what to do with her. This was a problem, for the fact was, he knew who she was, but she seemed to remember him as someone else. That was a problem, as soon as Jack walked into the room. Becca didn't look up, but held up a sign that said, "Let me out of here you fucker." It had been made using a spoon and the wood off the table.  
  
"Erm," Jack started then sighed, "Not happening anytime soon, savvy?"  
  
Becca held up a new sign that says, "I knew it. So I burned your pants."  
  
Jack shrugged, "So, not like I need them."  
  
"You a slut huh?" The next sigh read.  
  
"Look, talk to me. With out the sighs."  
  
"How about no." The next one read.  
  
Jack sighed, and rubbed his forehead, "Look, I will tell you why you are here."  
  
Becca looked at Jack, long and hard. "Okay, start." 


	6. Chapter 5 My heart is with you

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: Okay, so I had to work it into it's own chapter. I am in a very crappy mood lately. And I need to relax. I feel like I am not making it flow like in the beginning, so I am going to try and fix that this chapter..And I am working on making this one longer than the other ones  
  
Chapter 5- My heart is with you  
  
Jack sat down in the chair away from Rebecca, who had taken a seat on the floor. She pushed the hair that had dropped in her eyes, and looked into Jack's. For one of few times in his life, Jack was pushed to tears, looking at the girl he knew so long ago. "You know what.I was there when you were born."  
  
There he was, just ten year-old, and standing in the doorway of a run down shack out in the middle of nowhere. Some men had gather in there, as a woman screamed on the top of her lungs in pain. One of the men grabbed onto Jack's shoulder, and grinned at him, "You want to see the true evil of a woman?" He asked, and didn't wait for an answer. Jack found himself shoved in front of a woman giving birth, which was a site that he didn't prepared for. He bite his lip, and was then pushed aside by the midwife, and he slipped to the floor passed out. A man picked him up, and looked at the woman, then carried Jack out for some air.  
  
Jack was lean up against a tree that was in the back yard. The man looked at him, and undid his flask, taking a sip until he woke up. Jack stirred, and rubbed his forehead. "What.what was that?"  
  
"That was a Child coming into this world. It's a site that most men don't see until they are much older than you. Or if there mother's are going to be having some siblings. You shouldn't have seen it. Not this early." Jack nodded.  
  
"Papa?" He asked, "Why are there so many men out side of that house?" He looked hard at the man that he lived with.  
  
"Because, anyone one of them can become a new father today."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"There are something a Pirate loves, Jack, and you will hopefully never learn them. Why aren't you are your mother's house?" He asked, his dark dreadlocks falling around his face, "Does she know you are down here?"  
  
Jack looked out at the sea that wasn't to far away, the sea air hitting him in the face. "Papa, why did you leave in the first place? Don't you love us?"  
  
There were no words that his father could give him, by that point. He took another sip out of his flask, and looked at the sea. "There are things that a man loves, son, and then there are things he can never part with. I love you and your mother, but I can never leave the sea. And I could never ask your mother to come with me."  
  
Jack glared at his father, "If you loved us, you wouldn't have left." He said, staring into his father's eyes. But he knew well of what is father dreamed of, for they were his dreams too. He knew the call of the sea, the sound of the waves that called out his name in the middle of the night. The roar of the docks as they where rocked by the wind. He knew that he would be warped up in the world where his father was lost in.  
  
"Jack, something you will not understand till you are older." His father stood up, and started back toward the house. "But something you already know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack lay in his bed that night, thinking back on to what his father said, and the little baby that had been born only a few hours ago. Not his fathers, he had pled in his mind. He only wanted the man to himself. He rarely got to see him as it, and there was nothing in the ten-year's mind that made him willing to share with a baby who he had never meet. He sided open his window, and reached out the window, grabbing on to the branch across from him. He twisted out, with out making a sound, and warped his legs around the tree to climb out.  
  
He fell with a soft 'thump' to earth, and started down the lane to the shack he was at earlier. The sand he kicked up with his bare feet when in all different directions, as he noticed the shack was now well lighted, and there were no screams, just soft crying coming from within. He started up the hill, noticing that someone was standing in the doorway. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SPARROW!" A voice shouted from within. The rest was nothing Jack heard, as he jumped into the nearby bush. He saw the profile as his father's face, bathed in the candlelight. The woman held a blanket that looked like it was weighted down with something. "You can't say that to me. This is your child," She snapped, "This is your blood. Your little girl. Your Rebecca."  
  
Jack's Father stood there, steadfast. "That is not my child, even if you believe so."  
  
"Then you will die never knowing your other child." She said.  
  
"So be it." Jack's Father grabbed a bag that had been laying nearby, and started passed him, and to the docks.  
  
Jack slipped out of the bush, knowing that he could not follow his father to the dock. His heart sank, his father had lied to him it seemed, and he had to know, was that baby, that Rebecca his sister? He walked up to the door, and knocked.  
  
"And that," Jack said, looking at his Rebecca. "Is my story. I visited you every day, until you were taken."  
  
There was a long pause, and Rebecca looked at him, "You can't be, I have no one who has ever been there for me. You are lying."  
  
Jack felt his heart sink. "Fine then." He said, walking out, "Have fun." He said, locking the door as he exited. He put his hat back on his head, and pulled the bottle of rum out of his pocket.  
  
A/n: MOOO! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 6 This is my good bye

Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save stripper bear, and trust me, he is gay. Save Rebecca, I made her.  
  
Summery: Jack lost the most important woman in his life a long time ago, to a slave ship. What happens when she reappears as someone else and doesn't recognize him? Will he be heart broken forever? Or will she remember him? Not what you think, and not a Mary Sue!!!  
  
A/n: I feel really bad not working on this story for the longest time. I feel awful, but this is the last chapter, and I am glad for that. I don't think I am really good at the angst fics, and this is kinda my only one I decide to post. So merry Christmas, but it is really Happy Halloween.  
  
I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. You have been so most every helpful in my writing progress, and I hate myself for always forgetting to thank you all.  
  
This is the last Chapter erm, the first part of....And I think I am going to get flamed for it...please don't, and if you do, send some fans, it's hotter than hell down here in Calia..and some notes before I began..One, don't hate someone(i.e. Brad Pitt) Because they are forty and look like a hobo.hate them because they can't act and are richer than you because of it. Two, never flip over your fruit roll up, don't do it above the trash bin.  
  
And I am thinking about rewriting the prologue..it kinda sucks..Okay, I am done.  
  
Chapter 6- This is my good bye..  
  
Jack leaned over the mast, the wind blowing his dreadlocks around his face. A storm was coming, and Jack could tell that. He slipped down the mast, and looked around. He passed by Gibbs, who had noticed the change in Jack's character. He was often caught staring out into the nothingness that was air, as if lost in some memories from somewhere. And there had been talk of Jack having a woman locked up in the Captain's Quarters. (Yes, news travels that fast. At least on my planet, which is called High school.) "Captain?" A voice asked Jack, who turned around on his heel.  
  
"Yes, Gibbs?" Jack asked, not in the mood for anything the old seaman had to say at the moment.  
  
"The Ship.. Can she handle another storm? The ports haven't given us any time to repair it."  
  
"I wouldn't worry, this ship has been on the sea for to long to worry about that now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becca looked out the porthole; the small drops of rain began to bead down the front of the window. She looked around the room, it had been slowly driving her mad for the past few days she had been locked in there. She just wanted to go home, but why wouldn't the pirate let her go? That would be easy.but he seemed understand, like someone long ago.  
  
There were things that seemed to come to mind, and slip by just as quickly in her mind. The Pearl tried to stand up to the new storm that was began to form in the clouds above, planning it's next attack on the lonely ship. The waves cracked outside, shaking the ship from side to side, but there was an eerie stillness that seems to hold out side the boat.  
  
The first crackle of lighting shot thought the sky, and Becca could hear Jack above deck, "It has began," There was a pause in his voice, and an unsaid fear. "Be prepared to wait this one out. Close the sails."  
  
The cabin door swung open, and Becca slipped out of her hiding place. "Hard times?" She asked.  
  
"The Pearl can handle anything, thank you very much, Rebecca."  
  
Becca turned her head to him, and repeated "Rebecca," under her breath. "I think you have me confused with someone else." She stated, unsure on what to say.  
  
"Your name is Rebecca, I know it." He snapped. "Deny it all what you want, I know who you are, even if you don't."  
  
"I am Becca, a run away slave from somewhere," She said calmly. "I work in a bar now, and I am not this Rebecca you speak of. You can believe what you want, but I do know who I am. Now let me go."  
  
"I will not let you leave until you know who you are." Jack snapped, and at that time, the ship was tossed in the wave. The room shifted, and Jack and Becca found themselves against the far wall.  
  
"Can your ship handle more?" She asked, monotone. "There will be more. And they are growing."  
  
"If not, then it will be the death of me."  
  
"Of all of us."  
  
"Just me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Becca was pushed out to the deck she had only seen once, in an escape plan, now finally getting her wish. She was going to be freed, but not under peasant circumstances. The Pearl was going under, and as much as she hated this Pirate that had taken her from what she knew, she had an understanding with him. It was unspoken of course, the only thing she could get out saying to him was hurtful words, and now, it was just he and she on the ship, as it slowly began to sink into a watery grave.  
  
Jack gave her a push forward every few seconds, to hurry her step. "I can walk." She said flatly.  
  
"Then go faster."  
  
"I can't with a Pirate trying to trip me."  
  
"I am doing no such thing." He stopped in front of the lifeboat that the escape almost happened. "Get in. Hope you can row."  
  
Becca started to climb down into it, and then stopped to look up at Jack, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"A captain goes down with his ship. And I am a captain if you haven't figured it out." He said, puffing up.  
  
"This ship isn't even worth going down for if you ask me.." Becca said, shrugging. "Have fun."  
  
"You too." He said, kicking the chains, and causing it to fall into the ocean. "YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" He began to sing.  
  
Something passed through Becca when she heard those words. Memories raced into her mind, and a name flashed. Rebecca. "BROTHER!"  
  
As those thoughts finally can, it was too late. The Pearl was out of her sight, along with Jack. The story soon grew into a Sailor's tale, but they say, on nights were the skies are clear, you can still hear a voice singing, "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me." A ghost ship comes into view.  
  
A/N: And that, is my closing words.. 


End file.
